Unfinished Business
by K. Fang-sama
Summary: Light runs into a strange woman on the walk back home from college. In order to make sure the woman isn't a threat, Light invites her back to his house to learn more about her. However, after digging through her bag, Light soon finds himself in a situation more dangerous than the mess he started with the Death Note. What could happen?
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, a different edge on Death Note. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Unfinished Business

**Chapter One**

It was a typical day for Light, or so it seemed. He went to To-Oh for classes as per usual, ran into "Hideki Ryuga" after (quite surprisingly since the guy barely showed up) and had a very brief discussion with him. He then left in order to continue business as Kira normally did. Now, of course, Light had to be careful on that measure. He knew Hideki (L) could hack his computer anytime he wanted to, and was most likely monitoring his online activity.

Thankfully, Light was already a Criminal Justice major and was going to become a detective, so he could pass off a good number of his searches as resource material for his assignments and he'd randomly select to die at different times when he wasn't doing homework. Just to make it less conspicuous, Light made sure note only some of his victims while the others remained unharmed. It wouldn't do him well to neglect all of them but it would be worse to include all of them, and he made special note of the more "detailed" cases, despite half of them being nothing eventful.

He was actually going home to do another project, trying to ignore the tail he more than likely had. He had gotten used to the feeling of being watched, and quite frankly, he smirked at the challenge. Having someone of high intellect to go up against was exciting, and where it could be annoying, Light did thank the detective for it.

And it was at this thought that his simple day at college abruptly changed into something else. Just turning the corner, Light soon found himself being forced to the sidewalk, hitting with a loud thud. The sudden force that brought him down was now on top of him, and he couldn't help the groan that escaped his mouth. But he ignored the burst of pain in order to look at the object that hit him.

Unsurprisingly, it was a person- a woman about three years older than Light himself. She was fairly attractive with long, light purple-almost-white hair that was tied back into a ponytail. Her skin was pale and her eyes were large and were a crisp red. She didn't have a robust figure, but she was surely not average either. She was wearing a red trench coat over her torso and had on flared black pants with shining black boot with them.

The woman, Light soon noticed, was hyperventilating and bore a panicked expression as she scrambled off of him. "I'm so sorry!" She said suddenly, looking as if death had come to face her.

As poetic as that seemed to Light, he soon sat up; rubbing his head a bit and putting on his charming smile. "It's okay, Miss..." Light paused, hoping for the woman's name. He wasn't going to chance an encounter with one of L's colleagues, the risk was too great.

She took in a few more breaths; slowing down her heartbeat so she could answer properly. "Reyes. Seraphina Reyes." She introduced, reaching for the black bag that lay beside her before forcing herself to stand.

Seraphina, as she called herself, buckled under her wobbly legs and was about to meet the concrete had Light not moved to catch her. She was still out of breath and her expression did not change any as Light helped her steady herself. It was strange to him, since Seraphina was probably more athletic than her appearance fooled people into thinking. But considering the fact she knocked him down through a sprint, it wouldn't surprise the prodigy if she had ran a few miles before colliding into him.

Holding her in place with a firm yet gentle grip, Light couldn't help but notice something else. There was a bit of bruising around her neck and there was bandaging around her wrists. As if that weren't bad enough, the woman was looking back from where she came; fear and worry colliding in her dazed gaze down the path.

He sighed. It didn't take much to see her situation. "Reyes-san, perhaps you should go to a hospital, or the police station." He suggested, hoping she'd comply. It was unlikely, but Light hated seeing victims of a crime just walk away as if nothing happened to them.

She whipped her head at him; her expression becoming very serious as she shook her head, vigorously. "I don't need them. And even if I did, they could never help me."

Yeah, he was afraid of that. "Reyes-san-"

"Seraphina." She stated firmly. "And while we're on the subject of names, who are you?" She asked, glaring slightly.

Light couldn't help the small smile tugging at his lips. Ah, suspicion- what a common thing he seemed to be receiving. "Light Yagami." He introduced briefly. He wanted to help her; the people who did this didn't deserve to get away with this, but she was just letting it happen. It was a sorry sight, admittedly. But she wasn't going to trust the proper authorities with her problem, and he wasn't going to go about saying he's Kira. The albino-purple-head was no fool and she most likely didn't gravitate to the pro-Kira cult.

That...and the fact of just bumping into her on a day he had seen Ryuga wasn't a good thing. If he denied to help her, the detective would try to get closer, but if he helped her, he'd risk exposure. He had to make sure this woman wasn't of any threat to him before letting her leave. So, sighing once, Light had asked her in the form of concern: "Seraphina, if you won't go to a hospital or the police station, will you at least come with me so I can take a look at your wounds? As an apology for not introducing myself before?" _And to make sure you aren't a distraction my enemy hasn't brought upon me,_ he mentally added.

Her hard gaze was on him; a rather distrustful one at that. Seraphina had stared at him like that for awhile before letting out a sigh of what could only be defeat. "I suppose, Yagami-san." She stated.

"Light." He shot back, placing a hand on her shoulder as he guided her to his house.

* * *

_**I hope Light isn't OOC to anyone. If he is, please tell me. I'd like to fix my mistakes so future chapters can be better. Hope you enjoyed!**_

_**~ K. Fang-sama**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay...let's continue, shall we?**_

* * *

Unfinished Business

**Chapter Two**

Light and Seraphina arrived at the house within fifteen minutes. Throughout the walk, the woman had made note of every street they turned onto and upon arrival, was able to name off Light's address. It was a curious thing, but considering he was under her suspicious nature, he wasn't all too surprised about it. Either she was a very good actress or she wasn't working with L, of which, it appeared to be the latter.

Upon entry, Light was relieved that his mother was busy in the kitchen and that neither Sayu nor his father were home yet. He removed his jacket and Seraphina removed her trench coat, revealing a long sleeved turquoise t-shirt underneath it. She did not, however, put away her bag. It wasn't uncommon for a woman to do, but with the way she was holding onto the black satchel, something vital had to be inside. "Light, you home?" Sachiko called.

"Yeah, it's me. I brought a friend home so we can study so please don't bother us until dinner's ready." He informed her. Light doubted Sayu would be gone for much, and he didn't know if his father would come home. Nevertheless, it was important that his mother didn't question Seraphina's presence.

"All right, dear." She replied as Light led Seraphin up the steps.

He led her to the bathroom, which was thankfully next door to his room. "Why don't you take a shower and get cleaned up. After you get dressed, I'll treat your injuries in my room." He stated, pointing in its direction. Seraphina, distrustful still, simply nodded. She was about to head in, satchel included, but Light stopped her. "Not to seem intrusive, but if you have anything important in there and it gets soaked, it could be ruined." This annoyed Seraphina, however, she did take heed to his words.

She hung the satchel on the knob of the outside door; giving Light the evil eyes before promptly shutting the door. Light turned and walked away to retrieve the first aid kit. He wasn't stupid; she was more than likely going to wait out a few minutes before starting the shower, and she was probably going to wait through the running water, just to see if he came flying back at the door. Luckily, Light had an advantage where she did not.

Grabbing the box and entering his room, Light found Ryuk hovering in front of the windows, having awaited the teen's arrival. "What do you have that for, Light? You're not normally one for saving people." The Shinigami pointed out, seeming amused.

Light smirked. "An enigma of sorts." He replied, opening the container to see what he had available. A can of disinfectant spray, a few rolls of gauze, and some aloe ointment for burns. Hardly anything useful for extreme circumstances, meaning Light would have to improvise somehow...

And he had just the way. "Ryuk, there's a batch of apples in it for you if you do me a quick favor." He informed the shinigami, making him him smile widely at Light. "There's a woman in the bathroom. Let me know when she gets into her shower." He ordered him. Ryuk didn't need time to think over the deal. He quickly left to observe the woman so he could obtain his precious fruits.

Light left his room after that, heading down to the kitchen where his mother was working. He asked her if he and his friend- Sara could have the bowl of apples down there for a snack. His mother complied to the request, and Light left with the bowl of apples in his hands. He retrieved a towel from the closet before heading into the room. Ryuk was waiting for him there, seeming rather amused.

"That woman's taking her shower. Interesting thing." He commented; a raw smirk on his face. Light just handed him the bowl of apples, to which, Ryuk began to properly devour. For Ryuk to call her interesting meant his saw something that Light didn't, only making him begin to suspect her less. However, in order to be sure, he left his room; creeping down the hallway quietly in order to reach his target: Seraphina's satchel.

Once there, Light quietly opened the bag and saw something even more peculiar: manila folders. Labeled files that were all filled, with what, Light was going to find out. He stole one of the files, shut the satchel and crept back to his room. Once there, Ryuk had already finished the last apple and was now looking on in interest at the object Light was carrying.

Sitting on his bed, Light opened the envelope and found the exact thing he had suspected before: a murder case file. However, it wasn't on the Kira investigation, or on anything that happened in Tokyo. The file in his hands was on the death of a family in Hokkaido. A mother, father, and their four children, ages: six, seven, ten and twelve, were all murdered in their homes. The mother died quickly of a heart attack, thankfully, but her family wasn't so lucky. The father was bound and beaten, forced to watch his own children being dismembered and dissected before he himself was sliced at repeatedly until his face was unrecognizable and he was left to die.

A truly brutal family homicide, but what was strange was that the father was a family man, and when he wasn't at the office, he was at home with his family. Nowhere else. As an added bonus, the mother's heart attack was said to be a natural cause of death, but the woman didn't have a history of heart problems in her family. The father was obviously the target in this case, but why?

Light's thought process was broken when someone cleared their throat. Looking up, he noticed Seraphina standing in his doorway with her arms crossed as she spoke. "Digging into someone's life isn't exactly polite as you put yourself out to be." She stated, scowling at him as she entered- shutting the door behind her.

The teen mentally cursed at himself for not noticing the water had turned off, but his embarrassed smile betrayed those feelings. "Gomenasai, Seraphina, but I couldn't help but wonder why you didn't want to go to a police station or hospital when you've clearly been assaulted." He stated. It wasn't a lie, he did want to learn why she was resistant on going, and the reason was just half of why. He excused himself after that, handing Seraphina back her case file before grabbing the now-empty bowl and bringing it to the bathroom.

He filled it with water and returned; finding Seraphina sitting on his bed and waiting patiently. Light shut the door behind him; setting the bowl on his nightstand and placing the towel and first aid kit next to it. Soaking the towel, the brunette met her gaze. "Assuming your assailant was following you, I can understand why hospitalization doesn't suit you. But I must ask, Detective Reyes, why haven't you approached the police on the matter?" Light asked her.

A small smirk appeared on her face and her eyes allowed a glint of pride to cross them, if only briefly. "Clearly, you're no imbecile." She commented, briefly. "And to answer your question, Light," said teen's eyes widened a fraction when Seraphina removed her shirt. She was wearing a gray sports bra underneath it, and it became apparent why she preferred to cover herself. Seraphina's torso and arms were ridden with scars and had gashes that were in the process of healing. Her arms had wounds that could only relate to an animal biting her and having yanked out the limb. The bruising, from what Light could see, was made by a pair strong hands that must have made it hard to escape from.

Her smirk morphed into a smile at seeing the teen's concern. "The police are idiots. Not only would they be unable to connect the cases I have, but they'd never be able to protect me, also. If someone were to help me on this, they'd have to have an extremely high IQ level." She stated firmly, shutting her eyes.

Once done, Ryuk had begun laughing. Light didn't pry the shinigami for the time being; instead, he began treating the woman's injuries. There wasn't much he could do with the tools at his disposal, but he went on, anyways. First cleaning her injuries with the water, spraying them with the disinfectant spray before properly bandaging them. He apologized for not having much on hand, but Seraphina simply shook her head. "It's an effort made; that on its own merits deserves thanks." She said.

Light couldn't help the smile tugging at his lips. He was doing the right thing, true; it better she got some form of help for her injuries, and it was a good thing he offered to help. Still, he didn't think this was enough to say he helped her. She was running away earlier and she was handling a murder investigation. Which is why he continued questioning her. "Mind my asking, Detective Reyes, but may I take a look at your other files?" Her eyebrow was raised as he re-wrapped her right arm. "I don't mean to seem any more intrusive than I have been, but I like to test my intelligence. If the police can't see your point, then maybe I can." He challenged.

Seraphina stared at him for awhile before she lowered her head; a light fit of laughter rising from her lungs. "Ah Kami, you sound like a teenage version of my fiance." She stated, chuckling still as Light finished bandaging her.

"Am I to take that as a compliment?" He questioned; getting off of his bed and letting her put her shirt back on.

Once done, she replied: "Depends on if you can pick up anything from my case, I suppose. He's immensely smarter than me and has made it a habit to steal my cases to prove it." She stated, smirking.

Light chuckled at this. "No offense, but your fiance sounds like a dick."

"He is," she replied, "to most people, anyways. After getting to know him, I realized that he is indeed a kind person, but only to a select crowd. Being a detective and consultant for the law, he doesn't trust people any more easily than I do. In fact, he's even more paranoid." She explained briefly before picking her satchel up (which was left on the floor beside her) and handing it to Light.

Light took the bag and began to look through the files among them. The case, he soon found, wasn't limited to Japan. In fact, half the files were from around the world. Either or both parents of the household would be carved at to the point they were unrecognizable, if the other spouse wasn't touched, he or she died of a heart attack, any children they had would be dismembered or dissected so long as they were older than four years. Ages two through four would die of heart attacks leaving the infants untouched. If anything, they were cared for and rocked back to sleep before the assailants left.

Including the case file Light had read, there were exactly nine files in Seraphina's care. The first incident took place in Alaska, of all places, the second in the big apple. The third was led south to Brazil, and the fourth stretched all the way to Germany. The fifth appeared in Russia and the sixth led to Thailand. The final and most recent three, went from Hokkaido, to Osaka, and finally, here in Tokyo. Clearly, Seraphina followed where the cases took her, which made it easier for Light to understand her presence in the city and accept that she simply bumped into him. Besides, even if there was a sliver of doubt, she was way too comfortable in order to be trying to spy on him.

Content with his findings, Light soon handed Seraphina back her files. "There all clearly connected, and the parents are most definitely the targets. It's a well thought out strategy, meaning a cult is heading it. The parents are a personal factor they believe wronged them and they make an example of them. Considering the fact they harm these children in such a way, it's more than likely they were children themselves when this wrong occurred. The heart attacks are a bit odd, considering there's no clear way on how these people enforced it on them, but it almost seems like mercy. Letting the babies live is simply out of the fact that they're too young. With the care put into it, harming an innocent that young would be their ultimate sin and would betray what they stand for."

The woman seemed stunned for a moment but her smirk soon returned. "Now you sound exactly like him." Light smirked at this also.

"Light! Is your friend Sara staying for dinner?" His mother called up.

Glancing once, Seraphina simply shrugged at which Light yelled back: "Yeah, we'll be at this for awhile." The woman simply rolled her eyes before picking up the first file from Alaska and going into detail on the natives there and discussing her theories on why they couldn't tell a group of outsiders murdered the family and not notice them.

* * *

_**I said it last chapter and I'll say it here, too. If Light is OOC in any way, please tell me! I am only just starting with this series and this is the first fic with Light actually in it. Also, feel free to comment on Ryuk, if you feel the need. I want this to be accurate to the characters, so if there's a problem, please let me know.**_

_**~ K. Fang-sama**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Well, let's see how this will turn out.**_

* * *

Unfinished Business

**Chapter Three**

Sara, Light soon found out, was not the only alias she seemed to use. Ryuk's interest in her originally came from her many scars and injuries, he knew, but while they were talking about the case, the shinigami had been laughing with each time he called her by either her respective title or her given name.

Truthfully, Light shouldn't have been that surprised by it. Seraphina Reyes was a name of German and Spanish origins. Her first name was derived from the biblical term: Seraphim, which meant "fiery ones." Reyes was a variant of the last name Rey, which in Latin, meant "king." Seeing as how there were no European traits to place on her, he should have assumed as much.

One thing that most definitely caught him off guard was how intelligent she was. Seraphina was certainly in the right career path with her knowledge thus making it easier to understand why someone would try to kill her. If she set out to get someone, she was too determined and too stubborn to back down while at the same time, too smart and quick in order to die easily. It was a deadly thing to see in a woman, and normally this would concern him, had it not been for the fact she wasn't focused on Kira.

The heart attacks, she commented, would seem like him if not for the fact Kira targeted criminals as well as anyone who got in his way. That being said and done, she found it extremely unlikely that Kira would plan these attacks, especially on these types of families, all of which were said to be good people. Also, he'd never leave an infant alone in a house with its dead relatives downstairs. Kira doesn't target people he considers innocent, and for that reason, it was more likely he'd be angered by this case. The explanation being a _very_ accurate assumption.

Light was beyond angry at these people, he was furious. However, his emotions were well contained as he and Seraphina discussed more about the case in front of them. It became apparent to him through her accent that, Japanese though she may be, she didn't grow up in Japan. More likely than not, she was probably raised in the southern parts of America. However, the Spanish accent mixed well with her voice, and appeared different than what was down in that area, making Light doubt Mexicans raised her.

When dinner was called, Seraphina collected all of her case files. "Thanks you," she said before heading downstairs. Light followed after her, making it to the table in time to see Sayu bugging her. Said sibling was sitting next to her and their father across. Sachiko was serving as Light came in, and all too naturally, Sayu had begun to successfully annoy him.

"So, are you Light's girlfriend or something? If so, then it's about damn time; I was starting to wonder if he'd ever bring a future sister-in-law home." The girl exasperated.

Seraphina wasn't any more comfortable about the situation than Light, and her wide-eyes expressed it. "Now, Sayu," Soichiro started, "leave her be. Who your brother dates isn't our business and we shouldn't be pressuring him to find someone, let alone get married." No matter how many times Light believed his father an idiot, he still gave the man his praise when he properly deserved it. Here being no different.

Light sat down next to Seraphina as his mother finished setting the table. Sachiko took the only vacant seat remaining, giving thanks alongside her family before beginning to eat. It was quiet for a few minutes, but then Sayu had to open her big mouth again. "So, how do you know Light? You're in his classes right? Are you two dating?"

"Shut up, Sayu!" Light ordered, getting frustrated with his sister's bickering.

Seraphina chuckled this time, seemingly expecting the girl's questioning. "It's all right, Light-kun. I don't mind." She informed him before turning to Sayu. "Yes, Sayu-san, I'm in Light-kun's classes. I must inform you, though, he and I are only friends. If we were anything more, I don't think my fiance would be too kind about it." She stated, her smile shining as Sayu's disappointment began to show.

Light smirked at this. "Oh, you're engaged, Sara-san?" Seraphina nodded in Sachiko's direction. "Well, congratulations. What's his name? And what does he do for a living? What's he like?" She couldn't help but ask with great enthusiasm.

The woman shook her head with a broad smile on her face. "Detective Ryuuzaki Rubetna. He helps with police investigations all the time."

"A law man. Must be a good man to end up with a beautiful young woman like you." Soichiro commented.

From what Light made of the last few seconds, Seraphina clearly had no problem being put on the spot, and her smile was well put on for a show. The latter being a shred of evidence that she was a great detective, and could work well undercover. She didn't mind mentioning her fiance, who he knew was real, but knew his name was fake. In her line of work, though, it'd have to be, especially if this man was as paranoid as she claimed.

She chuckled. "Depends on your definition of a good man." She stated, taking a sip of her tea before continuing. "Ryuu-kun, like Light-kun, is a very intelligent man, but he's quite the workaholic, not to mention the fact it takes awhile for him to trust anyone. He's honest, but he's also a very exclusive character. It took awhile for him to open up to the idea of dating, longer it seemed to propose. Truthfully, though, he is a sweetheart, and will only reserve that part of him for a very select crowd." She explained before continuing to eat the meal before her.

Sayu gave her raised brow. "And you can live with that?" She questioned.

Seraphina chuckled. "Of course. Light-kun and I are headed in the same direction he's in. Besides, every minute he has free is spent trying to swoon over me, it's adorable." The women giggled at this.

The detective stayed for another hour after dinner, chatting mainly with Sachiko and Sayu, and occasionally with his father to ask him about his work. From observing her, Light had confirmed firmly that she wasn't working for L and was planted on her. A detective would have found what they could about him and his family before approaching him in any way. It was very evident from what little perks she had that she honestly knew nothing about him.

Good, he thought, he might be able to relax a bit more around her.

At the end of that hour, the woman asked for a few minutes of Light's time. Nodding once, they headed back up to his room. "What's up?" He couldn't help but ask.

The woman smirked, a knowing glance headed in his direction. "Strange, it's hard to find people who can keep up with me like you can." She commented, leaving Light somewhat puzzled as she headed to the door. She turned back at the entrance with one thing to say. "You have good intentions, I can tell; and because you helped me, I won't go digging up whatever dirty secret you're hiding." And with that, Seraphina left the household.


End file.
